Vivre et mourir
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Harry a vaincu, mais il a aussi perdu, beaucoup. Qui arrivera à lui redonner le goût de vivre ? OS simple et court.


Le 31 Juillet alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, un jeune homme était dans une allée, assis devant une tombe. Personne ne pouvait voir ses larmes couler mais si quelqu'un se tenait assez près, il aurait entendu les sanglots dans la voix du jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous depuis la bataille, mais aujourd'hui est encore pire. Dix-huit ans. Qu'ai-je fais de ma vie ? Survivre chez les Dursley qui m'ont toujours traité comme le monstre que j'étais, sept années à Poudlard avec la menace de Voldemort… Il est enfin mort, mais que me reste-t-il ? Je vous avoue que je n'aurai pas pensé survivre… C'est sûrement ce qu'il y aurait eu de mieux dans ma vie, la mort. Je vous aurais enfin rejoint, nous aurions fêtés ça tous ensemble. Mais je n'ai rien fêté, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à fêter. Trop de personnes sont mortes, trop de familles détruites, de personnes anéanties. J'ai essayé de tenir le coup pour aider le monde sorcier, mais je n'y arrive pas, pas sans vous. _Dit-il en finissant sa phrase dans un murmure, il bougea les bras mais même si quelqu'un se trouvait là, il n'aurait pas vu ce qu'il faisait._

\- Ginny m'en veut. _Dit-il après un moment de silence._ Je la comprends, moi aussi je m'en veux, bien plus qu'elle d'ailleurs. Elle a un frère mort et ce n'est même pas pour cela qu'elle m'en veut, non. Elle m'en veut de ne pas être avec elle, je lui ai pourtant dit que cela ne pourrait jamais se faire entre nous, pas que parce que je veux la protéger de moi, mais aussi parce que je préfère les hommes. Et pas n'importe lequel en plus, un qui ne pourra certainement jamais m'aimer, même si c'est l'un des seuls à me voir tel que je suis vraiment, quand il le veut bien. _Dit-il en souriant._ Je sais que vous auriez compris, ils vous auraient fallu certainement un peu de temps pour vous y habituez, mais vous m'auriez aidés. Mais vous n'êtes plus là, et qu'importe celui que j'aime, je ne pourrai lui faire subir la malédiction qui doit certainement m'entourer, tous ceux que j'aime finisse par mourir. Bien que j'aie de toute manière peu de chance qu'il m'aime, il a le droit d'avoir une vie enfin heureuse. Le bonheur ne fait pas partie de ma vie, je n'y ai pas le droit.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut presque religieux, comme si, la nature elle-même réfléchissait encore des confessions de ce jeune homme ravagé par la vie. Un bruit de métal fut entendu à ceux qui auraient l'ouïe fine, le jeune homme prit une lettre dans sa poche et la posa sur la tombe, puis s'allongea doucement à côté d'elle. Ce qu'il dit par la suite ne fut qu'un doux murmure brisant le silence qui régnait jusque-là.

\- Hermione… Ron… Monsieur et Madame Weasley, trop peu on eut le temps de vous appeler ainsi, Voldemort est arrivé pour tout détruire, à cause de moi, comme d'habitude. Je suis tellement désolé, tellement… Pour cet enfant qui était en train de grandir en toi Hermione, j'allais être son parrain ! _Dit-il plus fort, la colère montant en lui, se recroquevillant en position fœtal._ Je ne l'ai pas protégé, je ne vous ai pas protégé comme il se doit ! C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir ! Je suis désolé… _Dit-il en pleurant sans entendre les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient doucement, puis il dit une dernière chose dans un souffle difficile qui fit accélérer les pas de l'homme._ A tout de suite…

HP HP HP HP

Ce jeune homme n'était pas vraiment seul dans ce cimetière, juste en face de lui se trouvait Ron et Hermione, du moins leur représentation spectrales, écoutant leur ami posté devant leur tombe. Hermione avait un ventre bien rebondie et était vêtu d'une longue robe blanche, ainsi que son mari et les deux autres personnes près d'eux.

\- Harry… mon petit garçon… _Dit tristement une femme aux cheveux roux._

\- Harry, mon frère, non ! _Dit vainement un Ron désespéré en voyant ce que le jeune homme faisait._ Nous ne sommes plus de ce monde et personne n'est là pour l'aider, dites-moi que je rêve ! _Dit-il dans une supplique en tombant à genou devant son ami, celui qu'il considère comme un frère, Harry ne le voyait pas mais lui regarder sans rien pouvoir faire son frère._

\- Ron, il y a quelqu'un… _Répondit son Hermione en s'agenouillant elle aussi devant Harry en tenant son mari dans les bras._

\- Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cela ! _Dit pour la première fois un homme aux lunettes rondes._

\- Il est le seul qui peut aider notre fils James.

\- Je sais mon amour, mais j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée… _Dit-il en regardant l'homme debout derrière l'arbre pas loin d'eux._ Pourquoi ne vient-il pas l'aider ?

Ils regardèrent Harry qui parlait de Ginny et de cet homme caché derrière l'arbre. Quand il parla du bonheur auquel il pensait ne pas avoir droit, cinq cœurs se serrèrent à cette confession. Quand Harry se coucha sur le sol, ils virent avec soulagement l'homme derrière l'arbre sortir, Harry s'énervait contre lui-même, mais surtout il s'épuisait de plus en plus. L'homme marcha doucement vers lui, et quand Harry dit ses derniers mots il comprit et accourra vers lui sous les yeux invisibles de quatre autres personnes qui espéraient qu'Harry ne les rejoindrait pas tout de suite.

\- Severus tu as intérêt à sauver mon fils _! Dit James avec hargne._

\- Calme-toi chéri, il fera tout son possible, sinon nous aurons à accueillir deux personnes ce soir…

HP HP HP HP

 **POV Severus**

\- Harry ! _Dis-je en le retournant sur le dos._ Réponds-moi ! Ouvre les yeux !

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas bougé plus tôt ? J'aurai dû comprendre… Mais qu'a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi est-il inconscient ? Son cœur bat beaucoup trop lentement… Je lance plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, en attendant les résultats qui s'écrivent sur les parchemins, je regarde autour de lui, le gravier est sombre autour de lui, pourquoi ? Je le touche et je sens mes doigts être trempés, mais par quoi ? Je lance un petit Lumos du bout de ma baguette. Je retiens mon souffle avant de relever les manches d'Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Harry ? _Dis-je en refermant les plaies béantes de ses poignets._ Tu vas pas me laisser seul…

Je sors une fiole, potion de génération sanguine, que j'envoie à l'aide d'un sort directement dans son estomac. Je lis les parchemins qui viennent de s'arrêter d'écrire, le diagnostic est évident, même si je m'y attendais ça me sert le cœur de voir qu'il n'a pas dormis depuis plusieurs mois et qu'il est complétement affamés, les plaies aux bras sont refermées mais reste encore son cœur battant à 20 et tout ce sang perdu. Si je ne lui donne pas de quoi le faire repartir… Non je ne préfère pas envisager cette hypothèse…

En me baissant pour le prendre dans mes bras, je vois la lettre sur la tombe que je glisse dans ma poche, ainsi qu'un éclat argenté au sol, une lame de rasoir, je la fais disparaitre ainsi que le sang au sol. Je prends Harry qui est vraiment beaucoup trop léger malgré qu'il soit un poids mort et transplane avec lui devant ma maison au bord de la plage, mon repaire secret pour m'isoler du monde un endroit magnifique. Je parcours le reste du chemin jusqu'à la porte à grandes enjambées, puis l'installe sur le canapé.

Je cours dans mon laboratoire, je cherche sur les étagères une potion pour le cœur, je la trouve assez rapidement, heureusement que je suis organisé ! Mais en arrivant dans le salon, une chose que je ne comprends pas immédiatement me perturbe, il manque quelque chose mais quoi ? Harry ne respire plus… Je le glisse sur le sol et entame un massage cardiaque à la façon moldu, je ne sais même pas si un sortilège existe pour ça et n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de prévenir quelqu'un. Après deux minutes de ce traitement j'envoie la potion directement dans l'estomac d'Harry avant de voir s'il respire de nouveau, ce qui est le cas, merci Merlin…

Je le recouche sur le canapé, le prends la main tout en restant assis sur le sol et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis de nombreuses heures plus tard, la peur au ventre.

HPSS HPSS

Je me réveille au moment où je sens la main d'Harry serrait la mienne. Il n'est pas réveillé mais très agité, je lance un sort pour voir ses constantes, qui sont bonnes et un second pour voir si la potion de régénération sanguine fonctionne bien, ce qui est le cas. Sauf que son cœur s'accéléra, et son corps s'agitait de plus en plus, un cauchemar…

\- Harry ! Harry… Tout va bien, je suis là… _Dis-je doucement au creux de son oreille, en mettant ma main sur son fond bouillant et trempé de sueur._

Au son de ma voix il se calma, et papillonna des yeux.

\- Seve… Severus ? _Dit-il faiblement._

\- Oui c'est moi. _Dis-je calmement, heureux qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom comme nous l'avions décidé après qu'il m'ait aidé avec Albus à être innocenté._

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû… me sauver.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise Harry, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ! _Dis-je fermement._

\- J'aurai… J'aurai dû mourir… Le même jour que mes amis. J'aurai dû mourir… _Finit-il de dire dans un souffle._

\- Harry, nous nous sommes rapprochés, un peu, depuis la bataille… Je pourrai même dire que nous sommes… amis ? _Dis-je hésitant, il hoche pour approuvé mes dire._ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me parler ?

\- Tu dois vivre ta vie Severus. Tu peux faire ce qu'il te plait, tu n'as plus à me protégé… Je peux partir loin si tu le souhaites, disparaitre, ou reprendre ton métier de professeur, faire des études de Médicomage comme tu le souhaitais avant faire cette erreur qui t'a privé de vingt ans de liberté. Peut-être retrouveras-tu une femme à aimer maintenant que tu es libre, que tu as payé ta dette…

Ses mots me touchaient, bien plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Il voulait que je vive, il réaffirmait une nouvelle fois que j'avais payé ma dette, que j'étais libre. Il voulait que je fasse ma vie, mais il n'avait pas compris, ma vie avait toujours tourné autour de la sienne, elles étaient liés.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais réellement aimé ta mère Harry… _Dis-je tristement._

\- Comment ça ? _Me demanda-t-il étonné._

\- C'était ma première et seule amie, elle était belle, elle m'appréciait, j'ai cru l'aimé, j'ai aimé l'idée qu'elle m'apportait, une famille enfin unie, avec des enfants et quelqu'un qui m'aime enfin. Mais je ne l'aimais pas, j'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre vraiment, je n'aurais jamais pu l'aimer Harry, parce que j'aime les hommes, un homme. _Dis-je le cœur battant._

\- Je crois que je comprends… C'était pareil avec Ginny… _Dit-il calmement, puis ajouta ce que j'avais déjà entendu dans le cimetière._ Moi aussi, j'aime un homme, Severus, mais je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur… Tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver Severus… Personne ne doit m'aimer, je dois mourir, pour ne faire tuer personne d'autre à cause de moi…

\- Si tu étais mort Harry… _Dis-je la gorge nouée rien qu'à cette idée._ Je serai mort moi aussi…

\- Pourquoi ? _Dit-il faiblement._

\- Parce que tu es la seule personne qui me fait vivre Harry… _Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui._ Parce que c'est toi que j'aime…

Je suis à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, je lui laisse le choix, je pense qu'il m'aime mais… Est-ce bien cela ? Est-ce bien moi ? Il pourrait avoir qui il veut mais…

\- Je t'aime aussi Severus. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Mais _… Dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue._ Tu ne devrais pas m'aimer… Je ne le m'hérite pas, comme tous ceux que j'aime… tu vas mourir par ma faute… Dit-il en laissant ses larmes coulées.

\- Harry… J'ai très bien réussi à détruire ma vie sans toi… Mais c'est toi qui m'as fait revivre, toi qui as fait battre mon cœur que j'avais pensé avoir bien enfermé après la mort de Lily… Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué tes amis, et tous les autres, tu n'y es pour rien Harry… Je t'aime Harry, peu importe ce que la vie me réserve avec toi, parce que je ne veux personne d'autre, je ne veux pas d'autre vie que celle à tes côtés…

J'avais affirmé ma déclaration par un léger baiser qui s'approfondit doucement. Je n'avais jamais ouvert mon cœur ainsi, mais il avait besoin de savoir et au fond de moi je savais que j'avais besoin de lui dire…

\- Je t'aime tellement Severus… Merci…

\- De quoi ? _Demandai-je intrigué._

\- De m'aimer moi aussi, d'être là. _Dit-il en étouffant un bâillement._

\- Dors mon amour… Je resterai avec toi… Toujours.

HPSS HPSS

Je tins ma promesse jusqu'au bout. Nous avons développés notre relation en secret, sauf d'Albus, pendant un an avant d'officialiser, aux yeux de tous, notre relation. Nous nous sommes mariés deux ans après sa tentative de suicide. Il n'en avait plus refait, et était plus heureux que jamais selon ses dires, même si l'ombre de la perte de ses amis était parfois présente certains jours, nous nagions tout de même dans le bonheur. Notre lune de miel dura six ans, pendant lesquels nous avons voyagé à travers le monde, chose qu'Harry et moi n'avions pas pu faire jusque-là. Nous revenions de temps en temps en Angleterre pour donner des nouvelles à ses amis et sa famille de cœur.

Nous sommes définitivement revenus quand, après un énième malaise d'Harry et une consultation chez un Médicomage, nous avons découvert qu'Harry était enceint… Chose qui est impossible, sauf si c'est un couple d'âme-sœur… Nous avons donc accueillis, plus soudés que jamais, une petite fille, Gabrielle Lily Hermione Potter-Snape, et deux ans plus tard un garçon Arthur James Ron Potter-Snape ainsi que sa sœur jumelle Eden Eileen Léa Potter-Snape.

A la rentrée des jumeaux à Poudlard nous y sommes aussi retournés. Moi en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ma matière préférée, ce qui ne m'obligeait plus à être aussi sévère pour éviter que les élèves ne fassent exploser le château. Harry lui avait repris le poste de professeur de vol et avait aussi ouvert un club de duel qui eut beaucoup de succès. Par la suite Albus qui se faisait vraiment vieux, même pour un sorcier, lui avait laissé sa place avec plaisir.

Albus était partie rejoindre sa sœur quelques années plus tard, à presque cent cinquante ans ! Quant à Harry et moi, nous avions retrouvés le calme de notre maison un peu après les cents ans d'Harry, nous voulions profités de nos dernières années calmement. Nos enfants étaient partis faire leur vie depuis longtemps, nous avions même des petits-enfants ainsi que des arrière-petits-enfants.

Le lien d'âme sœur m'avait fait tenir bien au-delà de l'âge normal, mais toute vie à une fin. Un matin, Harry plus faible que jamais ne s'était pas levé du lit, nous savions, aujourd'hui nous allons rejoindre les notre, ceux qui nous ont déjà quittés. On se regarde en souriant, comme des enfants, la sagesse de l'âge…

\- Dormons mon amour… Nous resterons ensemble… _Commença-t-il sereinement._

\- Toujours… _Dis-je pour finir cette phrase si souvent répéter tout au long de notre longue vie._

Ce sont nos derniers mots, nos derniers souffles, on nous a retrouvé main dans la main la tête tournée l'un vers l'autre.

HPSS HPSS

Nous avons débarqués dans un endroit lumineux, main dans la main, comme toujours. En le regardant j'eue la surprise de le voir rajeunie, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, en posant ma main sur sa joue je vis qu'elle n'était plus ridé, j'avais sûrement moi aussi rajeunis.

Après s'être embrassé nous avons commencés à aller tout droit, sachant qui nous allions certainement bientôt retrouvés. Ce qui fut le cas, au loin nous attendaient les parents d'Harry ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Harry ! Severus ! Vous voici, nous vous attendions ! _Dit Hermione en sautant dans les bras d'Harry._

\- Oh Hermione ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir enfin… _Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres._

\- Nous aussi Harry, mon petit garçon ! _Dit Lily en l'étreignant aussi fort que possible dans ses bras._

James me regarda en souriant.

\- Merci Severus, d'avoir fait le bonheur d'Harry. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité.

\- Il a toujours été ma raison de vivre. _Dis-je en tendant la main en signe de paix._

\- Et tu as été la sienne. _Dit-il simplement avant de repousser ma main et de m'étreindre lui aussi._

La mort apporte vraiment la paix, c'est à ce moment-là que j'en fus conscient, la haine, la colère n'avait aucunement leurs place ici. Nous nous redécouvrions depuis un moment quand Hermione nous coupa.

\- Ah ! Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller… _Dit-elle en souriant._

\- Où ? _Demanda Harry._

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que la mort de la vie et la fin ? _Répondit Lily mystérieusement._

\- Non, ce n'est que le début… _Dit James en partant un peu plus loin avec les autres quand un train arriva._

\- Harry ? _Dit Ron en se retournant vers nous._ Nous avons ton filleul à te présenter il me semble…

Nous écarquillons des yeux en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux roux nous faire de grand signe par la fenêtre du train. Un homme qui m'était étrangement familier se présenta à l'une des portes du train.

\- Encore faut-il prendre le train et… Aller un peu plus loin… _Dit-il calmement avec cette voix que nous reconnaitrions entre mille._

\- Albus… _Dis-je soufflé._

\- Oui mon garçon. _Dit-il en souriant, les yeux pétillants plus que jamais._ Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous raconter n'est-ce pas ?

Je regarde Harry près de moi, qui était tout aussi ahurie que moi, il tourna la tête vers moi pour me sourire. Nous nous embrassions comme si c'était la première fois sous les regards attendris. Puis nous sommes montés dans ce train. Pour aller… un peu plus loin.


End file.
